The Miraculous Tales of Bumblebee!
by cecebeec
Summary: My name is Belle Ricci, just your run of the mill average girl. One day I met a kwami named Miele who said I was to become a superhero named Bumblebee! With the power of the miraculous, I help save France from the evil Blanc Lapin and even team up with Ladybug and Cat Noir! Delivering justice never looked so bee-autiful!
1. Humble Bee-ginnings

_The city of Paris was a city unlike no other. A city where the unusual happened and the strange make sense. It was the city of lights and love. And in that city, two heroes protected the city from the evil akumas lead by the fearsome HawkMoth. These heroes were called Ladybug and Cat Noir, a duo who worked together to stop HawkMoth's plans. The red suited heroine and the black suited hero often fought day and night to protect their city from danger with the help of their miraculous powers. They grew quite the reputation thanks to the Ladyblog and everyone loved them. In reality, they were two normal high schoolers who work in the fashion industry. Ladybug was known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a shy girl who had an eye for fashion design. Cat Noir was known as Adrien Agreste, a model whom Marinette had a major crush on. Both of them were unaware of each other's secret hero lives._

 _But we aren't talking about them right now. In another part of the country, another miraculous had been awakened and a new hero rises from the shadows._

 _She is Bumblebee, the yellow and black suited warrior of Lille!_

 **Humble Bee-ginning's!**

Welcome to the city of Venice.

Oh wait, that's not a good place to start. Perhaps I should start from the top.

My name is Belle Ricci, just your run of the mill average girl. I'm in ninth grade at the Lille Academy here in France. I like drawing and painting, but I can't do portraits. I also love eating chocolate, spending time with my sister Olivia, and having fun with my best friend Luciana. I'm a bit of a klutz and can be sort of sensitive at times.

One day, I was visiting the museum where my father works as a curator when I came across a strange glowing box. The second I put my hand on it, the clasp open to reveal a small creature inside. Its name was Miele, a kwami from ancient times, who told me that I was going to be a hero known as Bumblebee! Armed with my trusty honey rapier, I donned the mask and became the mighty Bumblebee!

But life would not always be sweet. The day I became Bumblebee was the day I would be my first enemy; Blanc Lapin. A manipulative, coldhearted girl that would turn people into her servants using her bunny pins. Her goal; rid the world of Miraculouses so that she would be unstoppable! Now she's trying to destroy my miraculous, a golden comb, and rid France of its protector.

Delivering justice had never looked so _bee_ -autiful!

* * *

 **Lille Academy**

"Oh no I'm going to be so late for school!"

A girl ran up the stairs of the academy two by two, trying to beat the morning bell. She has light orange, chest-length curly hair with bangs part down the center with two long, slightly curled strands framing her face. In her hair was a golden comb in the design of a bee with black stripes, a black head, and wings stretched out to make the arch. Her eyes are golden and her skin is slightly tanned. She wears a honey yellow dress decorated with a orange ribbon at the chest and long white sleeves to match the layers of white frills around the bottom. She also wears white socks and brown fashion boots. In her hand was a brown purse.

"I can't believe I overslept! No more staying up late and drawing the night sky on weekdays!" Belle said, running down the hallways.

A small head popped out of her bag. It was Miele, a little creature with a yellow body and small wings on her back. Her eyes were bright orange and she had antennas sticking out from the top of her head.

"I did tell you to get to bed on time, but someone insisted on drawing Orion's belt." She sighed.

"But Miele that stars were perfect last night! I just had to sketch it out." She told the kwami. "And why are you sticking out of my purse? Get back down before someone sees you!"

"Sure thing, just remember I told you so!" Miele teased, sinking back into the handbag.

Belle took a deep breath as she pushed the door to her class open. She had made it less than one minute and she couldn't be happier. The class was abuzz with chatter as the day had fully started. Placing her stuff down at her desk, she was tapped on the shoulder from behind.

"Wow someone made it here on time for once." Said the voice of her friend Luciana. Luciana was a girl with short blonde hair cut into a short boyish style with the tips fanning out a bit with straight bangs. Her eyes were brown and sparkled in the sun. She wore a green tunic dress with dark green trim and a white bow print, along with dark blue leggings and white tennis shoes.

"I know, I was almost late if I didn't see the clock this morning." Belle laughed.

"Well Belle, did you hear how Bumblebee made an appearance yesterday? The Blanc Lapin hypnotized another person and Bumblebee saved him!" Luciana smiled brightly. "She's just so awesome! I wish I knew who she was so that I could thank her for all she's done."

"Yeah she'd be grateful." Belle replied. "I mean…she'd liked to be recognized for all her hard work."

"It won't be long until she does something that really impacts our world like Ladybug and Cat Noir in Paris!"

Belle paused to think for a second. She had only heard about Ladybug and Cat Noir from the news and she thought they were an excellent pair. Miele had told her that they were also miraculous holders as well and suggested that she team up with them. Belle declined saying that she was fine working on her own.

"Alright class settle down, we have much to discuss today." The teacher called out. "I hope you all have prepared yourselves because we're taking the quiz today!"

A collective groan filled the class, but Belle panicked the worst.

"There was a test today!?"

* * *

 **Above the streets of Lille…**

On the rooftops of Venice a strange thing was occurring. A figure walked along the roofs, singing in French. This figure was a young female who was fair in skin. Her hair was short and white, with two black rabbit ears sticking from the top. She wore a white mask on her face. Her attire was a white dress with a puffed trim, long white gloves, and white stockings with white flats. Around her neck was a white choker with a yellow gem. In her hand was a parasol that was both black and white.

This was Blanc Lapin, a miraculous user that uses her parasol to manipulate people.

"Such a beautiful day in Venice, it's almost too beautiful to behold such a sight." She said, twirling her parasol. "And such beauty must be tainted with light. And who am I if I don't give the light to others no?"

Grinning, she leapt from one of the buildings and floated down on the street below. The people gasped at her as she smiled cruelly.

"The only person in this world who can wield a miraculous is me! Not Ladybug, not Cat Noir, and definitely not Bumblebee!" She raised her parasol in the air. "Only those who are pure of heart can use them and I am of purity. Time to paint this world white!"

With her parasol, she summoned her bunny pins from the tip. They flew out and attached themselves to the unlucky people around her. The people's eyes turned white and white masks appear on their faces.

"You know what I seek. Bring me the miraculous that Bumblebee uses and destroy her once and for all!" She commanded her army. They all nod and go around the city doing her bidding. Blanc Lapin smiled to herself. All she needed now was her rival to appear.

* * *

 **Lunchtime…**

Belle walked out of the school to the common area behind it. It was finally lunchtime and she was starving! She regretted not eating the breakfast her sister had set out for her this morning. Her stomach grumbled as she sat on a bench near the small pond.

"I knew I should've eaten before I left. Now my stomach is mad." She groaned. "At least I remembered to grab my lunch though." With newfound hope, she opened her lunch bag to see nothing inside. "Where the heck did it all go?"

A small burp came from her purse as she frantically opened it up. Miele smiled back at her, stomach bulging and all.

"Your sister makes the best tuna melts in the world." She said, rubbing her belly.

Belle could almost cry before she saw her partner raise her head quickly. "Belle I think the bunny is out of her hole now!"

"Great, first my lunch gets eaten and now Blanc Lapin is up to no good! I wonder if Ladybug and Cat Noir have to deal with this?" Belle complained.

"No time to fuss now! It's Bee Time!" Miele exclaimed.

"Okay fine, but you owe me lunch!" Belle said, placing her bag on the bench and standing up. " **Miele, Stripe Up!"**

Belle flips her hair as Miele enters her comb. A bright flash is shown as a yellow glow encases her body. When the glow recedes, she wears a yellow skintight suit with black stripes running down from all sides. Placing her hands on her face, she pulls them apart to reveal a yellow and black striped mask. Her orange hair is put into two buns as two yellow ribbons encircle each of them. Appearing on her back are two light yellow wings. On her hip, her honey rapier is put in her sheath. To finish her transformation, she makes a peace sign with one hand and puts the other on her hip.

"Okay time to see what Blanc Lapin is doing today!" Leaping up, she takes to the skies and flies.

* * *

 **And that's scene everyone! What will happen next to our Bumblebee? Please review if you can, favorite and follow for more!**

 _ **Hey it's me Bumblebee! While arriving at where Blanc Lapin is, I get ambushed by a whole mob of people! I can't harm them, but she makes them harm me! When all looks bleak, I get rescue by a unexpected pair. How do I get myself into these things? Find out next time: Humble Bee-ginning's Part Two! Delivering justice never looked so bee-autiful!**_


	2. Humble Beginnings Pt 2

_Previously on Bumblebee…_

 _Hi I'm Belle Ricci, an average girl living a normal life. I attend Lille Academy and I love to do art. But I have a secret that no one knows; I'm a miraculous user who turns into the superhero Bumblebee! With the help of my kwami Miele, I protect France from the evil doings of Blanc Lapin. Delivering justice never looked so bee-autiful!_

 **Humble Bee-ginings! Part 2**

Bumblebee surveyed the surrounding area from the skies, keeping a keen eye for the white rabbit. Her life was always this vigorous, but the bunny made her constantly on the watch. She wondered if Ladybug and Chat Noir had to deal with this on a daily basis.

 _So much for enjoying a peaceful lunch…now I have to find where my dreaded foe is._ Belle thought, ducking under some buildings. _What's more is that I can't sense her or have any means of tracking her down. I've got to be careful where I fly._

Screams of terror interrupted her thoughts. Landing on the ledge of a building, she watched people running away from strange blasts of light. She saw in the middle of the square a mob of people bearing white mask. She grimaced, the rabbit worked fast.

"Why can't she just charm one person? Does it always have to be a crowd with this chick?" She exclaimed, flying down on the ground. She put her hands on her hips. "Hey Bunny Terrorist, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

The citizen looked up and glared right at her. Bee felt a chill run down her spine as all of them approached her. She looked at either side of her to find that she was blocked both ways.

"Well, looks like my little bumblebee flew into a spider's web!" A taunting voice rung out. Bee looked up to see Blanc Lapin standing on a lamp post. "And to think I consider you my worthy adversary."

"Really, a bee caught in a spider's web? That wasn't clever nor was it funny!" Bee groaned, trying to formulate a plan. "Why are you wreaking havoc today?"

Blanc Lapin gave a curt smile. "Why my dear bumblebee, you know I need your miraculous to achieve total perfection. Only the purest of hearts should have them you know."

"Say the speech that much and it bee-comes repetitive." Bee chuckled at her own joke, making Lapin give her a harsh glare.

"I tire of you more quickly than any other day. GRAB HER MIRACULOUS NOW!"

The masked figures lunged at her all at once. Bumblebee yelped as the all tried to grab the comb out of her hair. She didn't want to fight them or she would hurt them. Leaping up, she spun kicked a row of the masked minions to the ground. One of them caught her arm and threw her against the wall of a building. Groaning, Bee looked up to see two women about to grab her. She backhanded them away and used her wings to propel herself above them.

 _There's no way I can take all of them at once! Blanc Lapin may have done her work well this time._ She thought, nervously looking at the angered crowd. _I've got to think of something quick or I'll be squashed!_

"Flying upwards won't save your bee-hind my dear!" Blanc Lapin said, giggling at her foe's predicament. "Just give me your comb and this'll be over quick."

"Come on bunny, we both know I'm not that stupid." Bee flew down and swung her legs in a circular motion, making the masked minions back away. "I'm too smart for trickery!"

"Your pride is awfully big! What a vulgar young lady you are!"

"Hey you're about my age too!" She retorted, touching her comb. "Time for a little slicing. **Honey Rapier!** " A flash of golden light appeared out of the comb as a long golden broadsword appeared in her hand. "Time for round two!"

The minions started to surround her again, but this time Bee was ready. "HONEY TYPHOON!" She rotated the sword, generating a small tornado that swept them of their feet. "I'm gonna blow you creeps away!"

Lapin growled as her minions were tossed about. She was going to have that miraculous even if it killed her! Using her parasol, she leapt from the lamppost and ran towards Bee. Before she could react, Lapin pushed her with the tip of her parasol, making her fall to the ground.

"You really bug me Bumblebee. It's a shame I have to finish you off this way." Lapin leaned over and pressed the tip of her parasol on her neck. "But don't worry, I'll take good care of your miraculous."

Before she could grab it, a flying red object hit her hand, making it recoil in pain. Lapin gasped and looked up in the air.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?" She asked aloud in French. "Qui a fait cela!"

"Ah so you do speak fluently. That's good to know!" A light voice called out, making Bee look up as well. Who she saw made her eyes widen in delight.

Two figures stood atop one of the buildings in the plaza. One was a female who had midnight blue hair in two ponytails. She wears a red, skintight suit with a black collar and black spots. She wears a yo-yo around her hips with the string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots.

The other was a male with blonde hair and black cat ears sticking out from it. He wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details and a golden bell on his chest. He has a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips, and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes.

 _I don't believe it! Ladybug and Cat Noir in the flesh!_ Bumblebee thought excitedly. She could hardly contain her excitement as the heroes she'd heard so much about were in her hometown. She watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped from the building and kicked Blanc Lapin out of the way.

"You look like you could use a hand bee." Ladybug said, smiling down at her. She extended her hand to which Bee took.

"And that bunny needs to go back down the hole she came from." Cat joked, making Lapin's face furrow.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were busy protecting Paris!" She spat, giving them a cold glare.

"Well Madame Bunny if you must know, we're here to help a fellow hero out. We saw how she fights over the news and thought we'd come visit her." Ladybug replied, making Bumblebee blush. "And now we're going to save her!"

"Not unless I take your miraculous first!" Lapin summon her minions to her side. "Get those two!" She commanded, the army charging towards them.

"Geez and I thought Hawkmoth was a crazy guy." Cat said, getting out his bow staff. "You ready Milady?"

"You know it cat." She got out her yo-yo. "Bumblebee we're going to need your help too."

Bumblebee nodded and picked up her rapier. "Let's do this you guys!"

The trio charged at the crowd, full determination in their eyes.

* * *

 **That's the end of part two everyone! Please review, favorite, and follow for more chapters to come!  
**

 ** _Bumblebee: Hey everyone! Next time I help the heroes of Paris fight my evil bunny enemy. Later I learn that my sister is coming for a visit and she is the next target of Blanc Lapin! Can I save my sister from this terrible fate? Find out next time: Bee-hold the Older Sibling! Delivering justice never looked so bee-autiful!  
_**


End file.
